El mago y el Archivo
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Cuando Dumbledore encuentra a Harry en Chicago y ve con quiénes se encuentra, se da cuenta de que Voldemort no tiene posibilidades de ganar.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Animagus-Lover-Challenge-Harry-Potter-Various)

 **Introducción:** He visto muchas historias donde Harry (normalmente cuando es joven pero no siempre) se convierte en animago por magia accidental o simplemente no ser capaz de volver a convertirse en un ser humano. En la mayoría de esas historias (las que he leído) Harry es encontrado y se convierte en una mascota, habitualmente por su futuro interés amoroso. Dado que aún no he visto aplicar este escenario a crossovers he hecho este desafío.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Debe ser un crossover.

\- Harry debe estar atascado en su forma animaga (a que edad es tu decisión).

\- Harry, en su forma animal, debe ser encontrado y adoptado como mascota por un personaje del universo del crossover.

\- Eventualmente, debido a la necesidad, fuerzas externas o otro método Harry debe ser revelado como una persona a su "pareja" (la persona que lo acogió).

\- Harry NO puede estar en una relación M/M.

\- Harry, debido a crecer como ese animal O a que la magia de la transformación afecta a su cerebro, debe pensar de forma similar al animal en el que se convierte.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Harry es emparejado con quién sea que lo acogió una vez que vuelve a ser humano.

\- Harry de alguna manera logra revelar a su compañera que es humano y ambos encuentran una forma de invertir su transformación (sobre todo si su compañera es una usuaria de magia de algún tipo).

\- FemSlash.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore tenia la sospecha de que no le iba a gustar saber donde había estado Harry Potter desde que los Dursleys le habían abandonado al darse cuenta de que el hechizo que debería llevarlo cerca de su localización le había hecho Aparecer en Chicago.

No era que no apreciase América, su madre había nacido allí después de todo. El problema era que esta parte de la ciudad no estaba controlada por M.A.C.U.S.A. sino por el Consejo Blanco, quién la había conseguido junto con aproximadamente la mitad del territorio de otras grandes ciudades de Estados Unidos después de la visita de su antiguo amante, Gellert Grindelwald, a Nueva York poco después de la Primera Guerra Mundial muggle.

Albus había estado en esa reunión como mediador de la I.C.W. y la división entre ambas organizaciones le había parecido ridícula, incluso si admitía que los Hechiceros no eran considerados verdadera gente mágica por el Ministerio de Magia Británico. De hecho, ese era el precedente que uso M.A.C.U.S.A. para autorizar la separación entre ambos grupos de humanos capaces de usar magia.

Reuniones posteriores con varios Hechiceros le hicieron ver que otra de las razones por las que ambos grupos se separaban era miedo. Los Hechiceros no usaban magia de la misma manera que los Magos y Brujas y podían fácilmente volverse tan poderosos como Albus en menos años, algo que no era ayudado por el hecho de que también envejecían más lentamente y, por tanto, tenían aún más tiempo para ganar más poder. Si a eso se añadían sus continuas interacciones, mayoritariamente hostiles, con múltiples especies no-humanas que la mayoría de los Magos y Brujas deseaban creer que no existían y su devoción fanática a ejecutar a cualquier persona que descubriesen usando magia calificada como Oscura, la opinión general que los Magos y Brujas tenían de ellos no era muy confortante.

Lo peor de todo, Dumbledore razono, era que los Hechiceros tenían razón. El uso de Artes Oscuras tendía a ser adictivo para sus usuarios y las cosas que estaban dispuestos a hacer para aumentar su poder, como Heinrich Kemmer había mostrado al iniciar ambas Guerras Mundiales entre los muggles para recolectar energía necromántica que le permitiría volverse inmortal hasta que finalmente lo habían ejecutado a principios de los años sesenta, hacían necesario cortar el problema de raíz.

En lo referente a las criaturas también habían hecho lo correcto al firmar los Acuerdos, incluso si muchos Ministerios y Consejos Mágicos discrepaban. Ese tratado limitaba la involucración de seres como espíritus, divinidades, las Cortes Feericas y ángeles, entre otras muchas criaturas, en el mundo muggle o mágico y permitía que, en ciertas situaciones como la aparición de las entidades abominables conocidas como los Forasteros en la Tierra, se pudiesen realizar alianzas beneficiosas para todos los involucrados en muy poco tiempo.

Viendo el cartel en la puerta a la que su varita, que se encontraba camuflada como un bastón después de que Albus hubiese transfigurado su túnica en ropas similares a las que había visto llevar a varios ancianos muggles en un pueblo cercano a Hogwarts, le había llevado, Dumbledore suspiro frustrado al darse cuenta de que iba a meterse en un buen lío si molestaba a quién creía que vivía en ese edificio.

Tras tocar el timbre, un aparato al que se había acostumbrado últimamente a usar debido a sus continuas apariciones en las casas de las familias de hijos de muggles que deseaban que les explicasen más sobre su escuela, espero unos segundos y la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un hombre de poco más de treinta años con pelo y barba negra a quién reconoció de inmediato, confirmando sus sospechas de que el habitante de la vivienda era Harry Dresden, quién había aparecido en la prensa internacional tras ser responsable de la aniquilación completa de la Corte Roja de los vampiros. En definitiva, alguien que Dumbledore no deseaba que estuviese enfadado con él si podía evitarlo.

Albus le explico rápidamente que buscaba a Harry Potter, quién sospechaba que se había convertido en hijo adoptivo o algo similar del Hechicero, y, tras escuchar una voz en la casa diciéndole que le dejase pasar, Dresden le dejo entrar, permitiéndole ver a la persona que le dio permiso y dejándolo paralizado cuando se dio cuenta de que Voldemort iba definitivamente a perder en poco tiempo.

La razón de esto no era el chico de quince años con pelo negro y ojos verdes, quién claramente era Harry Potter. Tampoco era el hombre que se encontraba a su lado, a quién reconoció como Jared Kinkaid, un mercenario conocido en los círculos mágicos como Hellhound por su ascendencia demoníaca y el hecho de que nada había sido capaz de pararlo hasta que lograba su objetivo en los muchos siglos que había vivido. Era la niña que le había dado permiso para entrar, una chica rubia de piel pálida que parecía tener la edad de Harry y que podría pasar desapercibida en cualquier otro lugar.

Albus nunca había escuchado una descripción de su apariencia, pero el hecho de que Kinkaid estaba junto a ella significaba que era la encarnación actual del Archivo, la acumulación de todo el conocimiento que la humanidad había obtenido en su existencia y la responsable de que una alumna de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, se hubiese vuelto histérica por lo que veía como una ventaja injusta hasta que uno de sus empleados, Filius Flitwick, le había explicado su historia y los inconvenientes que cualquier persona que no fuese de su linea de sangre tendría para poder hacer lo mismo.

Dándose cuenta de que había ganado la atención de las cuatro personas del edificio, y un cumplido por parte de una especie de humo que salio de una calavera, decidió explicar sus razones para estar allí cuando Harry le pregunto porque le había abandonado con los Dursley. Sabiendo que merecía saberlo, y que le ayudaría a ganar su confianza, Dumbledore le revelo como de peligroso iba a ser criarlo en el Mundo Mágico no solo porque los seguidores de Voldemort tendrían pocos problemas para matarlo sino que saber desde el principio que era famoso probablemente le haría desarrollar una idea de si mismo que, con el tiempo, podría convertirle en alguien poco diferente del asesino de sus padres.

Aunque obviamente no pensaba que eso fuese todo, Harry acepto su explicación y Albus pregunto como termino bajo custodia de Harry Dresden. Dresden entonces revelo que solo le había conocido durante los últimos cuatro años, haciendo que Dumbledore mirase a Kinkaid. Este último señalo a Ivy, que empezó a explicar como había encontrado a Harry.

Al anciano director le había dejado estupefacto descubrir que Harry accidentalmente se había transformado en un cachorro de pastor alemán tras ser abandonado por sus tíos, a quienes había arruinado cuando cuatro años antes descubrió que le estaban estafando para recibir el estipendio que les daba para cuidar a Harry, cuando tenia nueve durante un viaje a Cleveland. Debido a que no tenia idea de como lo había hecho todavía se encontraba en esa forma cuando el Archivo, que aprendió entonces que se llamaba Ivy, lo encontró en la ciudad tras haberse encargado de mediar entre los representantes locales de la Corte Blanca y varias Hadas que les acusaban de haberse alimentado de algunos de sus hijos medio-humanos y decidió quedárselo como mascota.

Jared se había dado cuenta inmediatamente de que Harry no era un perro, pero viéndola comportarse como una niña normal en lugar de como una biblioteca viviente le convenció de guardar el secreto durante dos años hasta que Ivy se llevo a Harry con ella durante su primera visita a Dresden y este descubrió que pasaba, que casi había terminado con Potter asesinado cuando Ivy entro en pánico hasta que Dresden y Jared la convencieron de que era una persona atrapada en esa forma en contra de su voluntad y ella inmediatamente rompió ese hechizo, haciendo que se calmase visiblemente al descubrir que era un chico de su edad.

Naturalmente descubrir que un Mago había estado tan cerca del Archivo no agrado mucho a varios miembros del Consejo Blanco, aunque Harry Dresden logro convencerlos de no entregarle a M.A.C.U.S.A. tras revelar no solo que aparentemente se había convertido en un perro accidentalmente, algo imposible para los Magos sin emplear previamente una poción y hechizos muy específicos, sino que había un vinculo entre ambos, que Ivy inicialmente había confundido como un signo de que Harry era su familiar, que con el tiempo haría más fácil el nacimiento de una sucesora para el puesto como Archivo.

Teniendo en cuenta esto el Consejo decidió aprobar que se mantuviesen juntos a cambio de que Dresden convirtiese a Harry en su aprendiz, tanto para castigar a Dresden por insubordinación como para comprobar si su capacidad de convertirse en un animal sin pasar por el proceso que un Mago necesitaría para convertirse en animago significaba que podía aprender su tipo de magia. El hecho de que esto último, como Harry estaba más que dispuesto a mostrar, se había confirmado hacia que Harry ya no pudiese clasificarse como un Mago y no pudiese escolarizarse en una institución de "los Amish del mundo mágico", que era como denominaban burlonamente a los Magos.

Dado que los Hechiceros estaban más al día en lo referente a la tecnología muggle, Albus, a pesar de sentirse algo ofendido una vez que le explicaron que eran los Amish, decidió no hacer comentarios al respecto y expuso su problema con el Señor Oscuro resucitado y como una profecía indicaba que Harry era el único que podía derrocarlo, por lo que tenía que irse a Inglaterra con él.

Comprensiblemente Harry se negó rotundamente, aunque para sorpresa de Albus él estaría más que dispuesto a ir si Ivy así lo deseaba. Una mirada cuestionante a Jared hizo el mercenario revelase con algo de incomodidad que, tras pasarse casi tres años en la forma de un perro, Harry había adquirido algunos de los comportamientos típicos del animal, particularmente una lealtad extrema hacia Ivy y la tendencia a amenazar a quienes veía como un peligro para ella antes de morderlos si no les dejaban en paz. Estuvo a punto de mencionar entre risas como una vez trato de mear en su habitación para marcar su territorio cuando ambos Harrys y Ivy le dieron una mirada que le hizo quedarse callado durante el resto de la reunión.

Sabiendo que intentar razonar con Harry Potter iba a ser un caso perdido intento convencer a Ivy de que era una buena idea, sabiendo perfectamente que el Archivo tenia derecho a matarlo si consideraba que la estaba importunando, cuando esta le pidió que le recitase esa profecía. Tras cumplir ese requisito vio a ambos adolescentes compartir una mirada antes de sonreír y se pregunto que estaban planeando.

Unos meses más tarde Albus Dumbledore acepto que enviar a Kinkaid y Dresden tras los Mortífagos mientras la pareja de adolescentes se quedaba bajo la vigilancia de una agente de policía muggle que sabia sobre el Mundo Mágico, Karen Murphy, había sido una buena idea. No solo ambos hombres eran mucho más experimentados que ellos sino que, desde cierto punto de vista, encajaban en las palabras de la profecía porque en ningún momento esta decía que el "poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce" fuese algo que Harry tuviese que usar directamente contra Voldemort, que dado que ni él ni sus seguidores tenían mucha idea de que pasaba fuera del Mundo Mágico Británico significaba que no sabían sobre la existencia de ambos hombres.

Por si fuese poco, que pretendiese atacar a Harry significaba que el Archivo, quién aparentemente dirigía una parte importante de la guerra contra los Forasteros que duraba generaciones y de la que la mayor parte del mundo no tenia ni idea, estaba en riesgo y que con sus acciones Voldemort había roto la tregua entre ambas facciones del Mundo Mágico. Por tanto él y sus seguidores habían pasado de ser jurisdicción de la I.C.W. a ser del Consejo Blanco, con todo lo que eso involucraba.

Era desagradable ser testigo del exterminio de familias enteras en lugar de darles oportunidad de redimirse, pero Albus Dumbledore se obligo a dejar de pensar en eso y centrarse en la boda a la que había sido invitado como representante de la I.C.W., incluso si le hacia sentirse como una oveja en medio de una manada de lobos.

No le faltaban razones para ello, ya que había muchos Hechiceros extremadamente poderosos y criaturas con bastantes recursos y poder como para aniquilar el Mundo Mágico sin esfuerzo en menos de un segundo rodeándolo como invitados a la boda entre el Archivo y su prometido. Era inquietante ser consciente de como de superado estaba y ser totalmente incapaz de hacer nada al respecto.

Afortunadamente la ceremonia termino pronto, lo que le hizo respirar aliviado antes de que echase un vistazo a la "familia" del novio y contuviese la necesidad de huir aterrorizado al no solo ver un enorme perro Fu, sino también a una niña pequeña que claramente era la hija de Harry Dresden.

Tras ver la devastación que Dresden dejo a su paso defendiendo a su aprendiz, Albus Dumbledore realmente no deseaba saber que haría para proteger a su hija y solo podía rezar para que el perro fuese suficiente para disuadir a cualquiera con un par de neuronas de atacar a la niña buscando vengarse de su padre.

Desgraciadamente, Albus sabia que había muy poca gente en esa categoría.


End file.
